pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Kumiko Honda
Kumiko Honda is a main cure from Destiny Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is Cure Kismet. Appearance She has short sapphire blue hair and brown eyes. she wears a dark blue and white stripped shirt, denim skirt, and sandals. Her uniform for Light Academy, is white and yellow robes and yellow slip on shoes. As Cure Kismet, her hair becomes almost shoulder length turning a bit lighter and her eyes turn bright blue wearing a sleeveless light blue and yellow jacket that lands above her knees but open in the front with a white belt around the waist with a light blue heart in the middle, a gold crown with a blue stone in the middle with two white ribbons hanging from the ends, a white dress under the jacket with a skirt that ends just before the jacket does, white armwarmers with blue trims with blue hearts on the back, blue heart earrings, white collar, a yellow chest bow with her Light Compact clasping the front, gold stockings, and blue and yellow boots. As Dark Kismet, her hair becomes darker with streaks of black going through it and her eyes turn lifeless wearing a black and midnight blue sleeveless midriff showing top with the sign of the Dark Heart on her chest, midnight blue and rusty gold colored skirt torn along the edge, and black boots. As Valor Kismet, TBA Personality She is very kind, sweet, caring but has a short fuse. She might be friendly but she doesn't take crap from no one as seen in episode 10 when undermines her too much and takes a slap at her. Background Kumiko grew up very lonely on the main land since her parents left alot and leaving her home alone while they were on work trips. One day during a bad storm she was forced to evacuate to the storm shelter in town where she meets Jiro, Haruki and Haruko along with their family and became good friends with them. Her world destroyed and becoming Cure Kismet On the day the disater was going to hit she noticed some odd people walking around along with the weather going dark as if a large storm was going to come as she hit school she noticed the sky getting darker and darker but also noticed that Jiro was looking sickly pale she was going to ask what's going on when an earthquake hit making the school collapse and knocking her out as she wakes up she notices she was now outside but it seemed the whole world was broken into large or small pieces as she desperatly looking around for her friends as she found a group of people from before holding Jiro who was unconscious as she confronted them as one of them held up a aqua green multipointed crystal which quickly turned black as it grew into a huge black and hulky monster who easily takes her out as she falls unconscious she feels a tug at her chest as she struggles in darkness shouting she will not give up as suddenly the darkness faded around her as a glow from her chest blast away as it turned into a talking key named Ultimia and a broach as Ultimia told her what to do she transformed into Cure Kismet telling her how to defeat the monster as she finished it off with "Comsic Flare!" As she did the monster dissapeared as the crystal broke becoming a black hole and pulling her in as she held onto a broken roof until she was sucked in. Landing in Destiny Town and meeting the rest of the Cures When she wakes up in a crater she finds herself looking up at a crowd of people starring down at her as she got up she heard a mumbling voice and looked down to see someone was under her after apologizing the two were helped out of the hole and were taken to light academy as they are explained to on what they are and were chosen to protect the pure hearts and keep the worlds safe from the Dark Hearts who want to use them to open the gates to seal the realm in darkness. Soon they were put into training with those who have been already chosen. She felt humiliated by being the second normal one the other being Sam but Isabelle and Fortuna help her while Rosa leaves her alone training with her other friends. Fight with Bara and saving them After the testing of their abilities she was chosen over Rosa as much as it was a surprise to her and the rest of the team it was even more of a surprise to Rosa who snaps that she did way better than her on everything and was strong, faster and more powerful but ??? points out one thing she didn't show during the test: compassion for life and such is why she was chosen. While on her way to lunch, she gets glares from others who thought Rosa should've been leader getting bullied and such until Isabelle and Sam pipe in telling them to grow a pair before the three leave. Later. Kumiko, Isabelle and Sam were waiting for their mission when the commander came in looking surprised to find them here since he said he gave the mission to Rosa who said she would give it to her as the three go wide eyed asking what level it was since they could only do 2 and 3 he said it was 3 but it was still dangerous since it's a hot spot for Dark Heart activity as the three transform and go to their aid to find Rosa, Fortuna and three underclassmen unconscious as the three purify the Dark Hearts. Rosa who wakes up starts yelling at her that she had it and Kumiko snapped slapping her saying if she truly had it they wouldn't have had come to save their hearts would've been taken! Later that night, Rosa seemed to show some remorse bring her some milk and cookies during her late night studying even helping her on a few problems. Meeting back up with Haruka and Hiroki Turning into Dark Kismet Gallery